


【瀚冰】🐄

by tdhszsh



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: warning：abo/孕车/产乳





	【瀚冰】🐄

　　高瀚宇其实来早了。  
　　  
　　发布会还没结束，季肖冰乖乖地站在台上，举着话筒道：“……大家好，我是季肖冰，在剧里饰演高阳，是一个性取向，啊，扑朔迷离的Omega。但是我是直男，我是直男。”  
　　  
　　高瀚宇戴着黑口罩，抱着手臂站在最后，眯起眼睛看他。  
　　  
　　果然，接下来就有记者问到第二性别的问题。这也是常规操作，季肖冰面色不变，一脸无辜地满嘴跑火车糊弄过去。高瀚宇在下面跟着他一起揪心，直到话筒递到下一个人手里，记者们开始围追堵截男女主角，他才松了一口气，又看了一眼小朋友一样双手交叉在身前，脸上挂着职业微笑的季肖冰，转身去了后台。  
　　  
　　待遇居然还不错，季肖冰情况特殊，有一个单独的休息室。高瀚宇有他的经纪人领着，路上畅通无阻，直接被送了进去。  
　　  
　　不大，方方正正，有一张条形沙发，梳妆台，茶几，饮水机和一盆长得不是特别好看的绿萝。高瀚宇摘了武装，连外套都脱了，大剌剌坐在沙发上，掰着指头算了半天，怎么算都最多四五个月的样子。  
　　  
　　所以今天他穿的挺宽松。  
　　  
　　高瀚宇给自己接了一杯热水，正捧着水杯出神，就听到外面隐约一阵乱糟糟的脚步声，踢踢踏踏蜂拥过来。高瀚宇偏过头，与刚好推开门的季肖冰的目光撞了个正着。经纪人一直虚抓着他一条手臂，好像在护着他防止摔倒，不过季肖冰长腿大步稳稳当当，走得甚至很快，经纪人为了跟上他不得不一直小跑，现在还有点喘。她探出头和高瀚宇打了个招呼，又凑到季肖冰耳边耳语两句，这才转身离开。季肖冰下意识地舔了舔下唇，冲着高瀚宇笑了一下，泰若自然地关上门，凑到梳妆台前去照镜子。  
　　  
　　本来他也不需要化妆，只是上台前，化妆师见他脸色不太好，上了一层什么什么粉，弄得季肖冰怪痒的。他皱着眉毛，吐出一口浊气，伸手从后颈处慢慢撕下来一片薄膜样的四方贴纸，丢进垃圾桶里。那里还能清楚看到被牙齿刺破皮肤咬伤的齿痕，伤口已经差不多愈合，长出来粉色的新肉，像是几朵小花。  
　　  
　　是信息素阻隔剂。今天现场 人太多，以防万一，他才提前做好了准备。薄荷柠檬的味道一下子飘了出来，比原来正常情况下要甜一些。  
　　  
　　季肖冰揉了揉鼻梁，一抬头，从镜子里看到了慢慢踱到他背后的高瀚宇。  
　　  
　　高瀚宇沉着脸，眼尾狭长而锋利的挑上去，看上去凶得要命，可惜一开口就破功，奶声奶气哼哼道：“大爷，你又骗我。”  
　　  
　　季肖冰转过身，两个胳膊肘向后支在桌沿，站得不怎么端正。经纪人刚刚给他透了个底，季肖冰也就不装傻了，痛快承认道：“我怕耽误你工作，反正我自己也行。”  
　　  
　　季肖冰瘦，今天又穿着黑T、宽松的白色外套和休闲裤，乍看之下完全没什么异常，高瀚宇把手掌紧紧贴上的他肚皮，才能明显感觉到隆起的弧度。  
　　  
　　他的Omega怀孕了，但是却一直不肯告诉他。  
　　  
　　高瀚宇又急又气又委屈，信息素有点失控，旺仔牛奶味儿，四处乱飘，温柔而强势的包围了季肖冰，简直像是把他架在火上烤。季肖冰闻到这可爱的味道，却瞬间膝盖发软，强撑着一本正经道：“……哎，没事，我都安排好了，八月多才进组，现在就在家看剧本，时间刚刚好。”  
　　  
　　高瀚宇拽着他外套下面的一根抽绳，鼓着嘴汪汪：“不好。”  
　　  
　　季肖冰纳闷儿：“哪不好啊高老师？”  
　　  
　　高瀚宇的手指沿着那根抽绳往上爬，抓住了季肖冰的衣摆，然后眼睛一眨，得寸进尺地搂住了他的腰。  
　　  
　　小混蛋咬牙切齿，弯腰凑到他耳朵边撒娇道：“没我，不好。”  
　　  
　　距离太近了。  
　　  
　　Alpha的呼吸喷在他耳垂上，季肖冰挑了一下眉毛，再开口，声音就已经有点哑了。他不耐烦道：“离我远点。”高瀚宇摇头，毛茸茸的发梢在他颈侧扫来扫去，温暖的手掌一直覆盖在季肖冰腹部，轻轻地沿着那道曲线来回抚摸，嘴里嘟囔：“我喜欢小姑娘。”  
　　  
　　季肖冰拍了他一掌，带着笑意呵斥：“一边儿去。”  
　　  
　　那次好像也是类似的情景。那时候还在拍SCI，季肖冰临时被叫来赶工，却意外突然进入发情期，来势汹汹，还是高瀚宇反应快，当机立断，直接把他抱进化妆间。混乱中，是季肖冰抓着高瀚宇的衣襟不让他走，眼眶都红了，掉着眼泪，茫然无措地盯着他看，而高瀚宇则骂了句脏话，满口信誓旦旦的承诺，从“临时标记吧就三天哦”到“没事，乖啊我不咬”，最后是“别怕，我不在生殖腔里内射”。后来也不知道怎么搞得，成了现在这个样子，别说标记，这他妈连孩子都揣上了。  
　　  
　　季肖冰倒不是后悔，而是觉得这个时间不太好。他不想给高瀚宇压力，也不想给他找麻烦。他想保护他。或者至少，让高瀚宇能轻松一点。  
　　  
　　高瀚宇当然不知道他在想什么。这个年轻人的皮肤热得发烫，紧贴在季肖冰脸颊上，像是要让他融化成一团糖稀，声音也轻快，说些有的没的，季肖冰注意力涣散，左耳朵进右耳朵出，偶尔不走心地附和一句“对”或者“嗯”。  
　　  
　　高瀚宇说着说着，忽然反应过来，眼带天真道：“……大爷，你怎么在冒汗。”  
　　  
　　季肖冰被他摸肚子摸得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，转过脸，与他四目相对，高瀚宇才发现季肖冰眼眶一圈粉红，再仔细一看，耳朵尖也红了。  
　　  
　　季肖冰反应更慢了。他先是低低地又嗯了一声，才回过神，皱着眉毛道：“刚都说让你离我远一点。”  
　　  
　　高瀚宇男团出道，有点半养成的感觉，第二性别早就被粉丝扒得清清楚楚底裤都不剩，什么时候几点几分分化都写在百度百科上，还因为奶味儿的信息素多了个高小奶的外号，再加上他是个Alpha，所以一向公开透明，没有用阻隔剂之类的东西控制信息素的习惯。季肖冰被他半圈在怀里，熏得晕晕乎乎，高瀚宇手伸到他后腰，摸到一层微凉的细汗。  
　　  
　　季肖冰叹气，捧着他的脸啾地亲了一口。  
　　  
　　高瀚宇给他亲得心猿意马，手再往下，直接塞进裤腰里，果然摸到湿漉漉的一片，内裤都湿透了。  
　　   
　　欲望高涨的Omega眨巴眼睛，极不好意思道：“……哎，帮我一下。”  
　  
　　高瀚宇的手指在他的尾椎到臀缝间慢吞吞的来回游移，眼睛亮得像星星，得意洋洋地问：“季老师说谁呢？”  
　　  
　　季肖冰有点无奈，但九十九下都拜了，也不差这一哆嗦。他盯着高瀚宇，直到高瀚宇先受不了“啧”了一声，才低声细气地从舌底憋出来一句：“……瀚宇哥哥。”  
　　  
　　高瀚宇本来想逗他，没想到逗出来个王炸。一瞬间整张脸爆红，一脸又嘚瑟，又害羞的复杂表情，一头撞在季肖冰胸口，深呼吸好几次，哼哼唧唧地嘟囔道：“可以可以，学坏了。”  
　　  
　　季肖冰想笑，但高瀚宇的手指已经顺势插了进来，容不得他分心。湿淋淋的，明明在台上时也有其他Alpha在他身边，但季肖冰一点感觉也没有，丝毫不受影响，高瀚宇倒是连信息素都不用刻意放出来，就已经足以让他溃不成军。真丢人，季肖冰心想。Omega的天性让高瀚宇无论做什么都很容易，他的两根手指并拢，微微弯曲着，在高热的肠穴里面缓缓抽送，淫水一股一股往外滴，都流到腿上了，裤子洇出来几团可疑的湿痕，一会儿肯定穿不出去。但这点抚慰对他来说只能算是杯水车薪，季肖冰胸膛起伏，咬着后槽牙，从喉咙里挤出沙哑的呜咽，往下滑了一截，又被高瀚宇抱起来。  
　　  
　　季肖冰皱着眉毛道：“不行，这样我射不出来。”  
　　  
　　还带着微弱的鼻音，软绵绵，像撒娇，又像明目张胆的勾引。  
　　  
　　梳妆台的镜子带了一圈儿灯，很亮，照的季肖冰的耳朵白得透光，像是半透明的蜂蜜，连短短的绒毛都能看清楚，又从耳朵尖透出来一汪柔软的粉红色，如同不小心滴在里面的一滴桃花水，正慢慢向四面八方扩散开。  
　　  
　　是个人都受不了。高瀚宇臂力好，直接托着他的大腿根和屁股，把季肖冰抱起来了。他一边七荤八素地亲他，一边往沙发方向移动。等高瀚宇把他抱在怀里，一屁股坐在沙发上时，季老师下半身已经给他扒光了，上衣外套要脱不脱地挂在臂弯里，高瀚宇靠在沙发背上，季肖冰一条腿蜷缩着，另一条腿则直直垂下来，虚踩在地上。季肖冰低下头和他接吻，高瀚宇抱着他的腰，慢吞吞顺着穴口顺畅地肏进去。小半截，季肖冰闷哼一声，轻轻咬了咬高瀚宇的唇珠，然后近乎色情地眯着眼睛，缓缓扭腰摆臀往下坐，让阴茎吃得更深。高瀚宇掀起他的衣服，摸了摸可爱的小肚子，然后再往上，因为怀孕的缘故，Omega的胸脯鼓胀起喜人的弧度，像是刚发育的少女，乳晕颜色变深，没那么粉了，连乳头都好像大了一圈儿。季老师又低又哑哼出来一句话，不许他动，高瀚宇是个小孩脾气，大事还算有决断，到这种小事上就完全撒欢儿了，季肖冰估计这把四肢不勤的懒骨头要是放手让他闹腾，一会儿大概爬都爬不起来了。谁让他是个Alpha呢。高瀚宇撅了噘嘴，从善如流，听话的不动了，任由他季老师一只手护着自己起伏还不明显的肚子，另一只手撑在高瀚宇肩头，慢慢挺着腰上下晃动抽送。不深，也不快，在他刻意的控制下次次都准确碾过G点，爽得人头皮发麻，前面勃起的阴茎随着他的动作一晃一晃，撞在高瀚宇的腹部，在衣服上划出一团湿痕。Omega的天性让他简直像个坏掉的水龙头，滴答滴答往下淌着湿滑的液体，白皙的皮肤被蒸上一层浅浅的粉红色，穴口撑成一个海棠色的小洞，肉穴热情地裹覆上来，顶得狠了，兜头就是一股热液浇在龟头上，又被操成白沫，黏糊糊粘在乱糟糟的耻毛上。被汗水打湿的头发黏成一缕，歪歪斜斜地耷拉下来，正好戳在他眉眼中间，让他的脸看起来茫然而无辜，像是个懵懂不知人事雏儿，纯良得要命——天知道他是怎么哭着被人摁在化妆间的墙上标记的。嗯，被我，高瀚宇心想。  
　　  
　　高瀚宇闲来无事，只好双手掐住他的腰，亲吻他浅浅的乳沟，舌尖沿着幼嫩的皮肤舔过去，用脸颊推挤着柔软的乳肉，一张口叼住充血凸起的奶头，牙齿虚咬着，不轻不重地拉扯几下，舌头卷着粉粉嫩嫩的乳尖，又咂又吸，留下一圈不甚规整的齿痕。季肖冰分不清是奶子本来就胀痛着，还是被他咬得，只知道现在更难受了，他忍不住挺起胸，更深入地送进Alpha嘴里，这动作让他的腰像猫一样弓起来，肚子往前挺了挺，倒是能看出来明显的鼓起，让人不禁苦恼再过几个月该怎么办。他又用力吸了一下，季肖冰发出一声闷哼，乳白奶水乖乖流出来，奶香很浓，就算有高瀚宇的信息素在也能轻易分辨出来，混合着柠檬薄荷味儿，简直像是一道甜点。奶水被吸出来之后便停不住了，一小股一小股往外流，另一边没被吸，但也被揉得流奶，又没人喝，只能可怜地在他的黑衣服上弄出显眼的白色奶渍。其实对于怀孕的Omega而言涨奶也不是什么特别的事，季肖冰洗澡时还自己挤过，但是现如今他正被高瀚宇操着，粗大的阴茎插在他屁股里，肚子里揣着高瀚宇的崽，胸口还在分泌奶水，弄得到处都是，这情景就变得委实太过令人难为情。他因为情热而迟缓的大脑艰难地思考了一会儿，声音嘶哑地低声哀求道：“没有了……别吸，嗯、流出来了……”  
　　  
　　高瀚宇顿了一下，一只手按住他的胯骨开始迅速狠厉地往里顶弄，操得季肖冰在他腿上不住晃动，像骑着一匹烈马似的，双腿敞开，湿得一塌糊涂，到处都是油亮的可疑水痕。另一只手则抓了满掌乳肉，太单薄了，好容易才聚拢成一小团，高瀚宇的手打着圈儿地揉，直到留下红色的指印，奶头夹在手指缝里，硬硬地翘着，乳孔时不时被吸一吸抠一抠，不一会儿奶水就被挤出来了，白色的半透明液体顺着高瀚宇手背上的青筋分成几路往下流，最终在手腕汇聚成一线，沿着袖口淌进去，还有滴下来的，带着香甜的味道落在高瀚宇的腿上，也弄在沙发和地面上。  
　　  
　　高瀚宇小混蛋明知故问：“不是没有了吗？”  
　　  
　　他毛茸茸的脑袋凑上去，在肿胀的两颗奶头中间随便选了一个吃进嘴里，娇嫩敏感的奶子被粗暴地刺激舔舐，胯下的阴茎也干得越来越重，反复顶到因为怀孕而闭合的生殖腔，大有再次操开肉嘟嘟的小口，直干进去的趋势。季肖冰呼哧呼哧地喘着气，恐惧和快感让他忍不住小幅度地摇了摇头，睫毛湿淋淋地耷拉着，舔着自己的下唇哑声道：“哥哥……别顶了，别……孩子……”高瀚宇嗯了一声，也不知道听没听进去，他用唇珠压着乳头，重重一吸，最后一股奶水喷出来，被他喝进嘴里。季肖冰无声地尖叫起来，眼睛翻白，半张着嘴吐出一点猩红的舌尖，风中落叶一般一抖一抖，前面不经任何抚慰便径直射了出来。还算高瀚宇有点良心，没真的硬操进生殖腔，也没在他体内成结，而是乖乖咬牙拔出来，撸了几下，射在季肖冰腿上，弄得他分开的大腿上淋满了精液。  
　　  
　　清理的时候高瀚宇径自拆了一包化妆棉，蘸着饮水机接的热水给他擦，只是屋子里信息素的味道太重，缠缠绵绵交织在一起，一闻就知道他们俩干了什么好事。  
　　  
　　季肖冰有点好不意思，高瀚宇倒是嘿嘿笑，坦然地撕了一张新的气味阻隔剂贴纸亲手给他贴上。  
　　  
　　季肖冰毫无原则地夸他：“贴得挺好。”  
　　  
　　高瀚宇挺胸抬头：“那是。有多好啊？”  
　　  
　　季肖冰打了他一下，继续问：“哎，对了，身份证带了吗？”  
　　  
　　高瀚宇点头，茫然地眨巴眼睛。  
　　  
　　季肖冰挑眉：“……干嘛，我大老远叫你过来又不是为了和你约个炮。”  
　　  
　　他转过脸，对着高瀚宇露出笑容。  
　　  
　　“一会儿没事，走两步，把证领了呗。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
